Forgotten
by LovingPillow
Summary: What if Masafumi were alive? What if Himeko were his friend? One thing's for sure, the Sket-Dan will never be the same.
1. Best Friends

It wasn't known to Kazuyoshi or Sawa, but Masafumi had a really close friend. His friend was from Osaka, they mailed each other daily and knew everything there was to know about each other. So when Masafumi finally got a cell phone, he immediately sent a letter to his friend in Osaka, it included his cell phone number written down.

The next day, Masafumi got a call during break. He answered the call with slight hesitation but bit back a relieved sigh, "Usui-chii, it's Hime!" a feminine voice greeted him, "Hime-chan, how have you been?" Masafumi asked as he leaned against the wall of his school.

"Better, I've been planning a two day trip to Tokyo. By the way, what was your school called again?" Hime asked through the phone and Masafumi responded with a slight grin.

"Then I'm in luck, look down!" Hime chuckled.

Masafumi looked over the fence from his right, only to see his Osaka friend waving wildly with a wide grin on her face.

"Hime-chan! What are you doing here?" Masafumi asked when he rushed outside to the gate. "My school has a week off, so I decided to visit my best friend who lives in Tokyo." Hime answered.

"We need to celebrate your arrival, let's go!" Masafumi eagerly tugged Hime's wrist, leading her outside of the school grounds. But he was kept back when Hime refused to budge, "You still have school, Usui-chii." she pointed out.

At this, Masafumi looked disappointed. "I'll wait for your school to end. And then we'll go, okay?" Hime asked, cheering Masafumi up. He nodded with a bright smile and the bell rang loudly, causing the two friends to part until then.

* * *

Hime smiled as she walked back to the arcade, having forgotten the pictures she took with Masafumi.

When she returned, Masafumi was talking to Sawa. Of course, Hime knew who she was (through Masafumi's letters), Kazuyoshi's girlfriend.

"Watch out!" Hime shouted as she dropped her bag and ran towards the pair, none of them knew what was going to happen.

Hime grabbed the hand that was holding the knife intended to stab Sawa. "Someone call the police!" Hime ordered, tightening her grip, not caring if the knife was sticking into her skin.

When the person was taken away, Masafumi rushed towards Hime. He brought out a roll of bandages and wrapped them around Hime's hand, "You're stupid, you know that?" Masafumi muttered as his arms slightly shook.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." Masafumi stared into Hime's eyes, he didn't want to lose her. "I can't promise you that, Usui-chii." Hime said, and they both knew it was true.


	2. Jealous

**Masafumi's P.O.V.**

"Masafumi, what are you doing here?" My brother asked when I opened the door, allowing me front row seats of watching Hime beat Yuusuke up.

"Hime-chan," I called and she stopped torturing Yuusuke. "Usui-chii!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly when she looked up to see it's me.

I smiled, "I bought ice cream." I said and held up the bag of frozen treats.

* * *

"Nii-chan gets green tea. Hime-chan gets red bean. Yuusuke gets strawberry. And I get mango." I said, handing out the ice cream.

"No fair, I want the mango." Hime puffed her cheeks out and I laughed, "You had mango last time, so this time I get it." I told her, and she grumbled silently.

"Is that ice cream?" I turned around to see Sawa standing behind me. "Oh, my favourite!" She exclaimed, biting onto my spoon of mango ice cream.

I heard a small thump and turned back to see Hime collecting her stuff, "I forgot, my father banned me from eating ice cream this week."

I watched as she walked out of the room, "Where is Hime-san going, Masafumi?" Sawa asked as she took the seat beside my brother.

"She has a date with some guy from the student council." Yuusuke said and he looked at us like we were dumb, "I overheard them talking an hour ago."

"And you fail to mention this because?" I asked, feeling my insides twist at the word 'date'. Hime has a date with some guy I don't know, and she doesn't even tell me? We always tell each other everything!

"It's her problem, not mine, or yours." Yuusuke said and I grumpily bit onto my spoon of red bean ice cream, seeing, as Sawa stole my mango ice cream.

* * *

**Hime's P.O.V.**

"You really didn't have to accompany me." I said, looking over the tomatoes. I just couldn't decide which tomato to choose, they all looked delicious to use for soup.

Michiru chuckled and he reached over my shoulder to pick up a tomato, there were no dents or imperfect qualities. "I was planning on cooking for my family this evening, after all, it is Christmas Eve."

"Miss, how much for this turkey?" I asked, holding up the leg of the raw turkey. She smiled and gave me the price, it was reasonably cheap. "I'll take one."

I walked out of the supermarket with Michiru, we both bought the ingredients we needed for tonight's feast. "See you at school, Hime." He said and I waved bye.

We parted ways and I headed back home. "Hime-chan!" I turned around to see Masafumi running up to me.

"What's wrong Usui-chii? You look like you ran a marathon just now." I joked with him. But then he grabbed my hand that wasn't holding onto anything, and he started to take long strides towards his house.

"W-wha-" I didn't know what was going on, "Promise me you will always tell me everything, even if you have a date with some guy I don't know." I couldn't see his face, but from the sound of his voice, he was serious.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Always." I murmured, looking away from him as we continued to walk.

_Always._


End file.
